Devices which generate an output signal as a function of an input signal in a defined manner can be used for example for driving further devices. By way of example, the output signal can depend on the input signal in accordance with a predetermined characteristic curve and be used to set the gain of an amplifier. Consequently, in such a case, by correspondingly defining the characteristic curve, it is possible to achieve a sought dependence of the gain on the input signal.
Therefore, there is a general need for such devices for generating an output signal as a function of an input signal and corresponding methods.